Not Yet Found
by Halbstunde
Summary: 18-year-old Dean had been warned that the angels were searching for the Michael Sword and goes into hiding at a small town high school. Cas has been placed undercover in the high school in order to find Dean.
1. Chapter 1: Cas

Chapter one: Cas

I am in class, biology. A boring class to be honest, an easy enough subject but not an interesting one. Orders from the higher ups have angels stationed all around the area in schools searching for a boy. A Dean Winchester. There is not an abundance of information about him, just his name, approximate age of 17 or 18, that he's attending high school, he has a brother a few years younger (he's being searched for as well), the boy hunts, and he has a way of staying hidden among the masses, undetectable to angels. I am disguised as a student along with a few others to find Dean Winchester within the school, and deliver him to Michael to become the Michael Sword. After a few months of disguised activity, there has been no success in finding him. I honestly do not understand the pressing importance of locating the Michael sword, and instead think that efforts would be more valuable in stopping the seals from being undone, but orders are order. I have to stay in here and continue the search.

In an attempt to further our search radius, each stationed angel must join an extracurricular. I opted for a sport, soccer. After displaying my abilities, I had been deemed eligible to play with the team, and soon promoted to the vice-captain position. With my higher rank within the team, I have concluded none of the members are who we are searching for, though I stay in hopes that news of Dean Winchester reaches one of my teammates and they in turn tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

Chapter Two: Dean

Seriously, I'm getting real fuckin' tired of this incognito shit. One day this weird ass guy shows up, says he's the Archangel Gabriel. Out of fucking no where. He then tells Sammy and I that we're being tracked down by other angels, and that we gotta hide quick or else become pretty pink dresses for a couple of Angels to wear to prom. And this prom will take out half the earth, millions lives lost, huge amounts of damage. So we ask "Gabriel" why the hell we should trust him and the smug bastard smirks and says he's our only chance at out running the other angels. So next we ask him why the hell he wants to help us if he's one of them and he says with this grin that he thinks it'll be fun to watch the search parties go out on a scavenger hunt. Then the bastard presses his hand on our chests and we get a searing pain and he says we've got carvings on our ribs to hide us from angels, himself included, and that we're on our own to find places to hide out, and highly recommended we separate since the angels know that we travel together and that we're brothers. So Dad set us up at schools, got cash to get us through for now and then went off to hunt while we wait for things to settle down. He'll visit every once in a while but just to drop off money and doesn't stay more than a night.

So now I'm in school sitting around, wasting my time when I could be chasing down demons or whatever. I don't know why I fucking had to go to school, but whatever. I got a part time job at this car shop, the pay is shit but the work is interesting. This can't last forever though, and once all this blows over Sammy, Dad and I can get back to hunting together.


	3. Chapter 3: Dean

Chapter 3: Dean

Recently there's been a few signs of demons in town. And it pisses me off because I can't do anything about it without risking my cover being blown. It seems that the signs come and go, no one demon staying for more than 3 days. It's eerily suspicious, but I'm trying to keep my nose out of it. There've been a few disappearances with each set of activity, but everyone eventually turns up after the signs stop, so I'm trying not to worry about it by burying myself in work.

The guy who I work for, Mick, has got me worked to the bone. Like up at midnight fixing shit. It's great for me though, I've got to keep busy or else I'll get restless and there's no fucking way school work will do the job. So I'm up at night, I sleep through classes, just trudge through life as the days pass. Mick has been great, few people are like him. Doesn't ask too many questions, does his job and does it well, and he'll come pick you up after you've been out drinking. The man's got a wife, no kids, but that doesn't seem to matter to them. They invite me over for dinner, better than the take out I'd get if I was on my own. They're the best thing I've got in this town.

School drags on, nothing memorable, nothing different, it's all the same. No point getting close to anyone anyways, it usually goes south and I'm here to keep a low profile. So I sit in the back, I keep quiet, and I keep under the radar. And so far it's worked. I don't know if anyone is an angel in disguise, but I have a few suspicions and I keep my distance. I'm so fucking tired of this life.


	4. Chapter 4: Cas

Chapter 4: Cas

I feel as though this is a poor excuse for my time. The angels don't even know if Dean Winchester is hiding here. Certainly the Michael Sword would be much more cunning than to go out in plain sight. For all we know he might just be in the area working in town, not attending school at all. Still, I have to attend daily classes and practices for the team I am a part of. My efforts seem fruitless, much like everyone else's. I even waste time studying to keep up the useless scale humans have for intelligence, they simply acknowledge those who have a good letter for a grade as the intelligent ones. But this way of life will continue for me until they find the Michael Sword, until then this boring lifestyle will continue.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean

Chapter 5: Dean

Fuck I knew this would happen. Life as a hunter can't be escaped forever. Mick's been possessed and now I've got to do something, fast. His wife is frantic, his attitude had changed that morning. After asking Jan what was different, it was immediately apparent that he was possessed. And he's disappeared too. Just up and left this morning while I was at school. Of course he wouldn't have said anything, he wasn't himself. So now I've got to search the town for him. Screw keeping my cover, I owe him for how he's treated me since I got to this town.

I start the search at bars. Demons tend to have reckless behavior, and why not start with booze and sex? I use my fake ID, I look old enough to barely pass 21. That bothers the hell outta Sammy because he gets skeptical looks when he says he's fourteen. But anyways, I get to the third bar, and there the demon is, wearing Mick as a meat suit, schmoozing with some blonde. I duck my head, head to the back and watch.

This son of a bitch must be one hell of a smooth talker because Blondie giggles at every sentence spoken, never breaks eye contact, her focus stays on him. And Mick is in no way a youthful spring chicken, he's got good enough looks but those looks show he's in his thirties. But Blondie doesn't care and eventually they're leaving the bar together. They walk towards Mick's car, but I was one step ahead. Demon Mick gets in before Blondie, I run up and grab her, tell her to get outta here. I assure her he isn't her type. I can tell she's a little freaked out, and not so interested in the guy that he's worth the trouble I could become, so she leaves pretty quick. The demon on the other hand will not be leaving, because he has walked right into my well placed devil's trap. I strategically cracked the windows so my lines for the exorcism would easily be heard. I seriously need to memorize this shit, it'll be the death of me one day. But today is not that day, and the demon gets kicked out of Mick and is outta sight pretty quick.

Mick is up soon, his memory fragmented and he's confused. I get him to slide over to the passenger's seat and I take the wheel. I try to shrug the situation off, Mick isn't gonna buy it, he's too sharp. I insist that he'd be better off not knowing what happened and not to ask questions, but as I try to convince him I know he isn't going to go for it, he'd make me tell him the truth. So I say what needs to be said. Demons and monsters are real. And they're dicks. I hunt them. It's a dangerous life, but it's mine. Mick asks what I'm doing in town, why I've been here so long, and I feel sick lying to him but he doesn't need to know I'm being hunted by what you'd think would be there to protect you. So I say I'm laying low for a while, resting before I get back in the game. Mick accepts this answer, and the rest of the way back is silent, you could practically feel him brooding over the information. We both agree not to tell Jan and Mick mumbles something about thinking of a good excuse for what happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Cas

Chapter 6: Cas

I was on watch duty tonight. In an attempt to further the investigation into Dean Winchester, the angels have set up multiple traps to get him to reveal himself. But it doesn't seem right that he would fall for such an obvious trap, especially since he knows the angels are searching for him.

I set up a demon in a mechanic, and let him loose and simply followed him, as was protocol. Usually nothing happens, and after three days, we kill the demon and put the human back where they belong, but this time was different. In the bar where the demon was in, a man walked in, scoped the place out for a moment, his eyes stopped for just a second on the demon and the woman he was with, sat down at a table in the back, and would glance every few minutes at the couple. His subtlety was impressive, and if I hadn't been looking for someone with that exact behavior, I would have missed it entirely. But I was, and when the pair left, he followed.

I quickly vanished and reappeared outside, hidden behind a vehicle. The demon got in his vehicle first, not noticing the man following him with quiet footsteps. The man grabbed the human woman by the arm, who quickly left after his short conversation with the man. During their brief conversation, the demon began to panic. Upon a closer look, I noticed that under the car was a devil's trap which the demon had failed to notice until it was too late. Once the woman had gotten a fair distance away, the man pulled out a book, and began reciting an exorcism, quickly banishing the demon. He then speaks to the mechanic, gets in the driver's seat, and drives to the mechanic's home. I followed him as he got out of the mechanic's car, walked back 3 miles to the bar, got in an old vehicle, drove to a poor seeming apartment complex, and got into his home. I decided to abandon watching him for a while, I knew where he lived and of his connection to the mechanic, so he would be easy enough to relocate. I was still not sure that this man was Dean Winchester. Many humans had chosen the path of hunting demonic creatures, and it was very likely a human such as that would come to this town, seeing as the angels had been placing demons all over the area to try and capture the Michael Sword. The angels had also seen a few hunters in the area responding to the demons and mistakenly taken them as Dean Winchester, only to cause time to be wasted in confirmation. So I decided to be cautious with my investigation.

In the first place, he seemed to be older than the estimated age because humans in this country had laws forbidding those under the age of 21 years to order alcohol in any business. And in the second, I had never seen him around the school I was to attend and though I did not know everyone, I knew a vast majority of the student body and his face was unfamiliar. So I would pick up the investigation tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Dean

Chapter 7: Dean

So I'm sleeping in the back of class like always, but today's different. I can feel some asshole's stare from across the room. He's sneaky about it, but he glances back every once in a while. What the fuck did I ever do to him? I don't even know the guy's name. Wait, could it be that he saw something from last night? Shit I knew it was risky. But Mick was in trouble what the fuck else should I have done? Dammit.

After class I'll talk with him, play it off like nothing happened, see if there's any damage that can be undone.


	8. Chapter 8: Cas

Chapter 8: Cas

In my Arithmetic class, I notice the man from the night before. He wears a jacket made from leather material, a bit too large for him. He sits in the seat furthest to the back on the side of the room where the door is. I sit three rows from the front of the room near the windows. He carries no bag with him, I do not even see a writing utensil on his person. Quickly after the bell to signal the beginning of the class rings, he sets his head down and seems to sleep.

I glance back a few more times. He's well built, short brown hair. He doesn't have a strong presence, doesn't pay attention in class. I can't get much information on him like this, I will need to speak with him.


	9. Chapter 9: Cas

Chapter 9: Cas

The man lingers after the class has ended. I decide that waiting until the rest of the students leave the immediate area would be the best course of action. But as I gather my things to be ready to leave, the man rises up quickly, approaches me swiftly and says in a somewhat hushed tone "Can we talk?" His voice is low and a bit scratchy. He seems somewhat aggressive, and I am taken a bit by surprise at his approach to initiate conversation with me. He glances at the teacher that remains in the room and motions to go out of the classroom. I follow him as he leads.

He waits until class begins again and the corridor is empty until he speaks.

"Do you want something from me? Cause you've been staring at me since the beginning of class."

So he noticed me. He must be much more adept than I first thought. But that is not conclusive enough evidence.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Why do you need to know?" He seems suspicious, and why shouldn't he be? I am certain he didn't see me the night before, but now that I have made myself known, I need an excuse to gather more information.

"My car is not functioning right, and I heard you were a mechanic. Could I get you to look at it?" He pauses for a moment and seems to think the offer over.

"…Alright. You good coming over a half hour after school?" I am a bit surprised by this response. Does he not know? I am aware that my name is quite common throughout the halls. This school is well known for the soccer team and the majority of the student body goes to the games. I am vice-captain of the team, often I am even associated with baseless rumors. How out of social connection is he?

"I have practice right after school, that time does not work for me. I can do two hours after."

"Fine, that works. See you then." And he walks away with quiet footsteps.


	10. Chapter 10: Dean

Chapter 10: Dean

So class ends and I get the guy to talk with me in the hall. And the first thing he asks me is my name. Little weird. The guy's been eyeballing me all hour and he doesn't even know my name. Not that I know his. But I barely know anyone's. So I dodge the question. But then the next piece of crap that comes out of his mouth is that he's heard I'm a mechanic and needs his car fixed. So this guy has heard about my job, but he doesn't know my name? Does anyone in the fucking school even know I have a job? There wouldn't be anyone to tell him, so why the hell does he know?

This guy reeks of bad news, and I seriously need to find out what he knows about me. So I say yes to looking at his car and give him a time. But then the bastard gives me this look with his eyebrows raised like I've said something that was fucking ridiculous. He says he has practice after school, so obviously the guy is socially involved with some sport or whatever. How the hell would I know that?

"Fine, that works. See you then." Right after I say that I get the hell outta there, this bastard was seriously giving me the creeps


	11. Chapter 11: Cas

Chapter 11: Cas

I do not have a car.


	12. Chapter 12: Dean

Chapter 12: Dean

After school I head over to Mick's shop, tell him about the guy coming over and then start to work on whatever came in during the day. Creeper dude comes over around 4:30with some old, beat up ford truck that looks like it'll die at a moment's notice. "My car is not function right" my ass, this piece of shit was barely running, hell it looked like he picked it up from some shitty junk shop for two hundred bucks and a "good luck".

My unnamed amigo steps out of his rolling piece of junk, and just says "I hope repairs will be possible." With the state the car was in now, I could fix it, yeah. With five fucking miracles and a serious amount of cash, which I doubt this guy has seeing as he doesn't just buy a new fucking car.

"To fix this, you'll need a lot of cash and a lot of luck."

"Money is no issue, I assure you all services will be paid in full." So apparently he's got the money. That's great. Still no guarantee I can fix it.

"I might not be able to fix it, but I'll sure as hell try. You good with that?"

"Yes. It is important that it is repaired, it holds a great meaning to me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Shit I did not think this guy would remind me how much I miss the Impala. Sammy and I had some good times in there along with Dad. I get why he doesn't trash the thing, regardless of the hassle.

"So does this mean we have a deal?"

"I guess it does. I'm Jake, by the way."

"And I am Cas."


	13. Chapter 13: Cas

Chapter 13: Cas

It may have seemed low of me, but I was left with few options. As I did not have access to the amount of money the man at the automobile store required to give me a vehicle, I was left to take one. I am sure this he would be much happier if I ascertained that the man from the night before was Dean Winchester and Michael be able to take him as a vessel, then save mankind. I quickly put him to sleep for a while, searched the lot for the least well off vehicle, and opened the door. Or I would have, were it not locked. So I search through the owner's things, and found a drawer full of keys. Several keys matched the insignia on the vehicle and after several failed attempts I find the correct one.

Upon entering the truck I recall that I have no idea how to operate it. On social occasions with members from the soccer team, there would be car rides to places, but I only knew basic information on driving. But fortunately I found a manual hidden in a compartment in front of the seat next to the driver's.

Once I completed reading, I drove over to the man's house, slowly and shakily. Driving seemed such a hassle, I found no enjoyment in it at all. The sooner I discovered if the man from the night before truly was Dean Winchester, the better for me.

The man was working underneath a car inside the garage when I went into the parking lot. When he saw me arrive, he set down his tools and approached me. He was wearing clothes stained with something black, a white cotton shirt with short sleeves and blue denim pants. Over in the garage I could hear music and someone singing about highways to hell. As he got closer, his eyes revealed surprise, then quickly hardened into a scowl.

"To fix this, you'll need a lot of cash and a lot of luck." He says, looking over the vehicle.

"Money is no issue, I assure you all services will be paid in full." I am certain that I could obtain human currency easily enough, so I am not worried. A car repair could not cost too much.

"I might not be able to fix it, but I'll sure as hell try. You good with that?" Maybe he was not as adept a mechanic as he was a demon hunter. But I needed him to agree to repair it so I would have reason to talk to him.

"Yes. It is important that it is repaired, it holds a great meaning to me." This was true. The vehicle represented my one link to investigating him, without it I would arouse suspicion.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." And as he spoke those words, his eyes soften ever so slightly. He gave off a slight impression of being lonely. I waited a moment before I spoke, wondering what the meaning behind his change in expression could be.

"So does this mean we have a deal?"

"I guess it does. I'm Jake, by the way." Not Dean. But he would be foolish to keep his same name while in hiding.

"And I am Cas."


	14. Chapter 14: Dean

Chapter 14: Dean

My name is not Jake, for those who don't know. You gotta be really fuckin' bad at going incognito if you think you can get away with your given name. It was one of the few bits of info the bastards had on me and Sam. So of course I'm not fuckin' using my real name.

And don't get me started on this weirdo. He was pretty damn suspicious when I first met him, but now I'm thinkin' the guy's a fucking loon. Right after we strike our deal, he drives his car (he can't drive for shit, I'm honestly surprised he made it here from school) into the garage, hands me the keys, then sits his ass down on the floor and just goes silent.

"Can I help you with anything?" 'Cause at this point things are getting weird. Okay, maybe he's never gotten work done on a car, so he doesn't know he can pick it up once the job is done, he'll just wait until it's finished. But this car is complete and total shit, okay? If I had a week free of all other jobs, maybe, MAYBE I could get it done. No way in one afternoon. He has to be somewhat aware of how long this could take, he at least knew to bring the damned thing into a shop.

"You could rearrange the other cars so I can get a better view point," This guy can't be serious, can he? He can't seriously intend to watch me the entire time, right? If he wants to learn about fixing cars, I'm really not interested in teaching.

"Uh, no those have to stay where they're at."

"I understand, you may proceed," Well at least I have his permission to continue.

"Look man, repairs are gonna take some serious time."

"That is okay."

"You know you don't have to sit here and wait for me to finish, right?"

"I am aware."

"Alright, okay. Do you seriously intend on staying and watching me fix this truck the entire time? Aren't you a part of some sport or whatever that you have to attend practice for?"

"I will come here afterwards."

So Cas here intends to stay I guess. Whatever, not like it'll be a huge difference, he can be as crazy as he wants as long as he doesn't talk too much and he pays.

"So what classes do you take?" Well that lasted long. I have a bad feeling this is gonna be a long job to finish.


	15. Chapter 15: Cas

Chapter 15: Cas

Jake is a relatively normal name. I am aware of several other humans with the same one. But it is easy to change a name. I need to talk more with him.

After we completed the terms of our arrangement, Jake had me drive my vehicle into the garage. Once that was done, I handed him the key and found an open place on the floor to sit. Instead of beginning work on the vehicle, though, Jake turns to face me.

"Can I help you with anything?" Obviously I was content where I placed myself, but any spot to sit could be improved upon.

"You could rearrange the other cars so I can get a better view point." As I said this, his eyebrows raised considerably, making him look astonished, but this look was quickly replaced by his general scowl.

"Uh, no those have to stay where they're at." So he was not willing to help after all. I do not understand why he offered assistance then.

"I understand, you may proceed," But he did not, he continued to look at me, waited a moment then said:

"Look man, repairs are gonna take some serious time." Of course they were, that was what I had intended. How would I be able to talk with him if he had a simple, quick repair?

"That is okay."

"You know you don't have to sit here and wait for me to finish, right?" Was he shy? Maybe he was not confident in his work, earlier he did seem doubtful he could repair the vehicle.

"I am aware."

"Alright, okay. Do you seriously intend on staying and watching me fix this truck the entire time? Aren't you a part of some sport or whatever that you have to attend practice for?"

"I will come here afterwards." Practice was irrelevant if Jake turned out to be the Michael Sword, but if he was not I would still require the uses of information gathering that extracurriculars provided, so I am unable to completely disregard the commitment.

A look of defeat crossed Jake's face, and he proceeded to work on the vehicle. Once he had been working for a few moments, I decided that it was appropriate to begin investigating. If he was in fact Dean Winchester, he would be very unlikely to talk about his past, so I began with a much more irrelevant question.

"So what classes do you take?" As soon as I had asked, I heard a heavy sigh.


	16. Chapter 16: Dean

Chaper 16: Dean

"Normal ones" I grumble.

"I was hoping for a more specific answer." I was hoping to have a quiet evening working on cars and listening to Aerosmith, but as it turns out no one can what they fucking hope for.

"Just the run of the mill courses for graduation. Nothing remarkable."

"Do you enjoy any sports, school related or otherwise?" When they say nobody expects the Spanish inquisition I guess they mean it. Damn this guy is nosy. And it isn't even shit that could lead to my real identity, it's just random chit chat that's a little too invasive. Are angels even supposed to act like this? I know I had my suspicions about this guy but I kinda though angels would be a little more badass and powerful. That Gabriel guy was a bitch to fight and we didn't last long against him anyways.

"Not really." I'm not really a sports guy. Sammy though, he's pretty good at soccer. The kid probably plays on the team even if he is scrawny for his age.

"Do you partake in hobbies?"

"Okay, dude. Are we playing 20 questions here or what? I kinda need to focus if I'm gonna fix your car before I die." I thought cutting things short would be enough of a hint that I was not interested in talking.

"Can we play the 20 questions game?" What did he say.

"What did you say?"

"Can we play the 20 quest-"

"I heard what you said, I mean are you serious?"

"Yes." Oh god he's serious. I am not playing 20 questions every day until his shitty car gets fixed, no way in hell am I doing that. But… I could deal with 20 questions a week if he intends on continuing with this interview. And I could get some kind of clue about him with my 20.

"Alright. Fine. We can play. On the condition that we play over a week, 20 questions each per week. After that, nothing. Sound good?"

Cas seemed to think it over for a moment, and sounded a bit reluctant when he said "Yes."

"So, do you do any kind of hobby?" He's sticking to the basics I guess.


	17. Chapter 17: Cas

Chapter 17: Cas

"Normal one's." What did that mean? Plenty of classes were normal, but they are usually tailored to the job pursuit one has for later in life.

"I was hoping for a more specific answer." I caught a glance of him once I said this and he rolled his eyes and scrunched his brow downwards, as if frowning, but the rest of his face stayed the same.

"Just the run of the mill courses for graduation. Nothing remarkable." This seems as best an answer I will be receiving for now. I will save the question for later and hopefully get an answer I could interpret.

"Do you enjoy any sports, school related or otherwise?" At this, I notice his brow furrows as though he is somewhat confused, but I am unsure as to what could be misunderstood about the question.

"Not really." But when he said this, his eyes softened like they did when I mentioned the value I had on the vehicle. I'm not sure what the connection between the two topics could be, but I make note of both for later reference. Some hunters consider chasing demons and demonic monsters a form of sport, and I had hoped he may consider it the same way so I could question him further but this unexpected change in expression could be more informative later on.

"Do you partake in hobbies?" Some hunters consider it their hobby to hunt demons when there is spare time. I assume I was the first one to see him hunt a demon the angels placed as bait, so he might not notice demonic signs set up by angels or he doesn't have time to chase after them.

"Okay, dude. Are we playing 20 questions here or what? I kinda need to focus if I'm gonna fix your car before I die." Jake sounds irritated now, he stops working on the vehicle and is looking directly at me. What is 20 questions? I did not really have a set number to ask him, but 20 sounds like a good amount if he answers all fully.

"Can we play the 20 questions game?"

"What did you say?" Did I say that too quietly? I thought I said it as loud as the other questions.

"Can we play the 20 quest-"

"I heard what you said, I mean are you serious?" Why would I have asked if I was not serious?

"Yes." Jake looks at me and seems to be in disbelief but quickly recovers into his normal scowl.

"Alright. Fine. We can play. On the condition that we play over a week, 20 questions each per week. After that, nothing. Sound good?" This did not sound good. The part about the number of questions not being limited to forever seemed much better, but that I would in turn be asked question that is what sounded bad. If he _is_ the Michael Sword, he'll be much cleverer than a normal human, likely could discover my identity as an angel, and quickly flee without trace. But without his cooperation to answer questions, I will not be sure he is the Michael Sword. This game could prove risky.

I think it may be a risk worth taking.

"Yes." I say, and Jake goes back to working on the vehicle. Does this mean I start?

"So, do you do any kind of hobby?" I decide it may be best to continue on the pattern I have set up, at least for this week's set of 20 questions.


	18. Chapter 18: Dean

Chapter 18: Dean

"I fix cars."

"That is more of your profession than your hobby, is it not?" Oh well now he's picky with my answers. I'm seriously here working just to pass time. Mick may have me working well into the night but I don't think the guy's ever heard of the word overtime so I'm definitely not here for the money. And I make enough hustling pool at bars that I'm well enough off. So yeah, fixing cars is my hobby, not my job.

"That's my answer, take it or leave it." What is he up to now, question 3? Fuck I don't even know what to begin asking him. It'd be fucking great if I could ask what colour his wings are, he says white, confirms he's an angel and I can get the hell outta here but things really never are _that_ easy.

"Do you like to drink alcohol?" No shit I drink, I don't know any high school kids who don't. Hell I think I have a case of beer in my car.

"As much as the next guy. Why Cas, do YOU hit the bars? I had you pegged for a proper, responsible student." Layered that line with sarcasm, the guy is apparently on the soccer team and from what I've heard from a few girls here and there (Yeah that's right, I get lonely too every now and then) the soccer team parties, and it parties hard.

"No, I do not drink alcohol." Okay, that's either bull shit or he sits in the corner at all those parties with a solo cup full of soda. The guy seems crazy enough that I'd believe it though.

"What, for real? None at all? Never been utterly wasted, never woken up from a head splitting hangover?"

"Never." Well, he sounds serious enough, guess I'm dealing with a straight laced, hardworking student. Great.

"How long do you sleep at night?" Why the fuck does he even want to know that?

"What could you possib-" I was going to finish off my sentence with a badass glare just to get my point across so I lean over to look at Cas, and there he is. Two feet away. Blue eyes just locked on me.

"Dude."

"What?"

"Personal space." He looks for like a second more with an extremely confused look on his face which he recovered from pretty quick.

"…My apologies." He backs up like one foot and at that point I decide work on his crap truck could wait for another day.

"Alright Cas, I'm gonna continue work tomorrow, so feel free to leave any time." I can only deal with so much weird in a day and considering the fact that I hunt demons for a living Cas is pretty high up on the weird scale.

"I do not have a way to get home besides walking and I live a considerable distance away." He can't be asking for a ride home, right? He had to have known his truck was gonna take more than a day, right? I mean c'mon, he had to know. Dear God, if you're out there please do _not_ make me be alone in my car with this guy.

"Don't you have parents or someone who can give you a ride?" Soccer team guy, he's gotta have a friend out there who'll pick him up. At least his parents had to be available, right?

"My friends are out at a party and my parents are traveling." No. No no no. Please no.

"I would be very thankful if you would take me." FUCK.

"Just get in the damn car."


	19. Chapter 19: Cas

Chapter 19: Cas

"I fix cars." I do not think he is taking our game seriously. He clearly works on vehicles for compensation.

"That is more of your profession than your hobby, is it not?" His eyes scrunched and he seemed to become angry at my question for clarification. And on that matter, does this count as a question within my 20? Do the one's I asked before we began the game count towards them? I am not clear at all in the rules of this game. I suppose I can ask someone for clarification tomorrow.

"That's my answer, take it or leave it." So working on cars IS a hobby for him from what I understand. I somewhat expected him to say hunting, not that it mattered because I already am aware that he's a hunter. Does this mean he considers hunting his profession, like many with the same skills do? Did he not mention hunting just to keep his identity as a hunter hidden, or his identity as Dean Winchester hidden? I wish I was able to be more direct, but I fear he may become suspicious and attempt to flee.

"Do you like to drink alcohol?" From my understanding, alcohol has a highly intoxicating effect on humans. I am unsure of the effects on my vessel but if Jake does tend to drink, I may be able to intoxicate him easily enough and provoke him to answer more direct questions.

"As much as the next guy. Why Cas, do YOU hit the bars? I had you pegged for a proper, responsible student." So he does. But why did my question allude to me drinking alcohol? Many of my teammates do, not that I partake. It is a huge waste of funds I may need for later.

"No, I do not drink alcohol." I believe that is his first question, he is down to 19. I am still uncertain of my remaining questions.

"What, for real? None at all? Never been utterly wasted, never woken up from a head splitting hangover?" Why is this so unbelievable? I guess it may be considered commonplace amongst the youth in this small town, I am aware of many that do. Still, there are many who don't.

"Never." I'm unsure if the clarification question counts as one. Technically he did ask three just then.

After I answered, Jake went back to working on the vehicle. I began moving closer so I could observe his movements. Once I was close enough and had watched for a while, I decided to ask another question.

"How long do you sleep at night?" I doubt he will answer truthfully, but it is possible he may choose to be honest. If he is used to hunting, he may have issues sleeping at night, and he was sleeping in class today. If I could find a time when he's exhausted, it may be easier to get him to be careless with concealing his information.

"What could you possib-" As his head turned towards mine, his eyes lit up with shock, and his jaw somewhat dropped.

"Dude."

"What?"

"Personal space." Had I breached some kind of human etiquette? I was not that close to him. But he seemed upset on the matter, and it would be best if I kept on positive terms with him.

"…My apologies."

"Alright Cas, I'm gonna continue work tomorrow, so feel free to leave any time." What? He has only been working for a little while, why is he finished? I have yet to get any useful information from him, this cannot be the end for today. I will have to try to get a bit more time with him.

"I do not have a way to get home besides walking and I live a considerable distance away."

"Don't you have parents or someone who can give you a ride?" I have plenty of methods to get home of course, much easier than taking a vehicle.

"My friends are out at a party and my parents are traveling. I would be very thankful if you would take me." He sighed an extremely loud once I said this. As a look of sad resignation showed on his face he said:

"Just get in the damn car."


End file.
